


Each Other's Forever

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delivering the perfect Valentine's Day present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other's Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reward fic for Saumi's "Maybe, Just Maybe." Now I've just gone silly and decided to stay there. Hope you like it. It's a tad smoochy. Just a bit of fun. Saumi's request for a Valentine's story.

Each Other's Forever   
by xof

 

\---------

 

Warnings: Spoilers for nothing. This is a total AU fic. And since I'm American to boot, please forgive any mistakes on my part when it comes to grammar. Feedback is more than welcomed (pleeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseeee).

**

"Nathan. I swear if you wave that thing at me one more time, I'll cry rape." Stuart snapped as he made a grab for Romey and Lisa's Valentine's Day present.

"Oooh, look. It's the new Stuart. Our lady of the wounded virtue." Alex stepped in his way to allow Nathan to fake left and run behind the sofa.

"Up your ass, Alex." Stuart's tone held barely suppressed amusement despite his fierce retort.

"And the award for original comeback of the night doesn't go to . . . . Stuart Alan Jones!!!" Nathan snickered as he spun around, dodging Stuart's out-stretched reach.

"Nathan, don't be a twat. Now give me the damn bear."

Standing off to the side of the fray, Vince just shook his head and smiled. "Stuart, who's idea was it to give the lesbians an anatomically correct teddy bear?"

Stuart finally managed to grab onto Nathan long enough to jerk the large stuffed toy from his hands. Walking over to his lover with a wicked smile, he answered. "Wasn't me, Vince." Leaning in to give him a sweet kiss, Stuart continued. "It was Hazel's idea."

"Oh my god. My mother!" His body shaking with laughter, Vince hugged Stuart tightly despite having to reach around the toy and it's hard-on. "Lisa's gonna kill us."

Stuart leaned in to whisper in Vince's ear, "Don't worry, luv. It's detachable. You know . . . something for them and the bear for Alfred." He grinned widely as Vince almost collapsed against him in giggles. It was such a nice sound. One he'd always treasured. "Happy Valentine's Day, Vince."

Alex sighed dramatically. "Okay, break it up. Enough showing off to the love-lorn in both your lives. Nathan and I are not impressed."

Nathan smiled at the picture Stuart and Vince presented. "Where did you find it?"

Stuart looked over Vince's shoulder towards the youth. Nathan had just turned eighteen, not long back . . . and he still looked gorgeous. Not that Stuart cared, really. He just felt a fondness for Nathan that had grown through the years. Kissing Vince's cheek Stuart answered, "I had it made." Chuckling evilly, "Why? Do you want one too?"

They both heard Nathan and Alex laughing as Vince turned to look at Stuart. "Now behave, Stuart. Behave."

Stuart trailed small kisses along the line of Vince's jaw until he reached his ear. Licking and nibbling its curve as he listened to Vince's soft moan, Stuart said, "But Vince . . . I thought you liked me bad."

Vince murmured, "Absolutely. All the more reason to spank your arse til you beg me to stop."

"Hmm. Vince. Tell me more."

As they moved into yet another kiss, Alex interrupted. "Oiye!!! You two stand down. We've got a mission to complete." Seeing Stuart's meaningful look, he said. "Oh no you don't. I'm not getting killed on Valentine's Day for being your delivery boy. We're making the drop off together or you're on your own."

Pulling back reluctantly, Stuart took Vince's hand as he headed out the flat. "Okay. Off to the lesbians. Come on Nathan. Alex, don't let your knickers hit the floor on the way out."

"Cheeky, sod! I'll have you know, I always travel commando when on a mission."

Groaning dramatically, Vince laughed. "Too much information!!!" He and Stuart left in the elevator as Nathan and Alex trailed out the flat door, making sure it was locked behind them.

They turned to look at each other as they slowly smiled. Alex sighed again. "Stuart and Vince." He laughed as both he and Nathan finished the sentence together, "An old married couple."

Nathan chuckled. "Each other's forever. Who'd have thought?"

Alex placed an arm around Nathan's shoulders as they left to join their friends. Laughing, he answered. "Everyone, luv. Just about everyone."

The end.


End file.
